The Engagement
by Squirellybur
Summary: After DH, canon H/G. Harry knows he wants to marry Ginny, but the prospect of proposing is scarier that facing the Dark Lord!


3/2014 Squirellybur3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowlings wonderful characters or scenarios..or anything of hers. You know the drill by now..

**THE ENGAGEMENT**

The war with Voldemort had been over for 2 years now. It had taken Harry awhile to get over the deaths of his friends, mainly Lupin, Tonks and Fred. He had been afraid that the Weasley's would resent him, especially George. George had been depressed for a long time, but had eventually started getting better about socializing, and had even cracked a few jokes.

Ron and Hermione had expressed their feelings for each other, to no one's surprise. They'd all been waiting for years now for that to come about. And Ginny..Ginny. Harry had tread lightly with her for a bit, allowing her to grieve for Fred, and she started talking to him on her own, slowly, and they started up their relationship again. Harry had never been happier.

They had moved in together in a small house close to The Burrow, using Harry's small fortune. Ginny and Hermione had decorated it, and to Harry's surprise, it turned out quite well. It was cozy, comfortable...it was home.

Harry hadn't gone back to Hogwarts, but was offered a job in the Ministry anyways after Kingsley had taken over. He was now head of the Aurors Office, and no one had given him any grief for not completing training. They knew he was the best. Although most of the Death Eaters had fled, there were still a couple of lingering wanna-be's that didn't really give him too much trouble. Ginny had gone back and finished he education, but still didn't know what she wanted to do for a career.. For now, she was working in a small bookshop in Diagon Alley, and enjoyed it.

They had fallen into a comfortable routine these days. Harry would come home from work, and Ginny was usually always there before him, sometimes reading, sometimes playing with the cat they had gotten. They would talk about their days while they prepared for dinner together. After dinner, they usually sat around the fireplace listening to the wireless while snuggling on the couch together. Then they went to bed. They had decided to sleep in separate bedrooms, but only because this was the only way Mrs. Weasley had agreed to let Ginny move in. It was a nuisance, but they were true to their word, much to Harry's dismay. But he would honor the ladies' wishes to any end. He owed it to them.

Harry thought about this as he sat on the couch, listening to Ginny whistle as she cleaned up the kitchen after a disastrous attempt at boiling eggs with magic. She was still learning. Harry smiled to himself, thinking about how the eggs had exploded all over him and Ginny. He'd roared with laughter, watching egg yolk drip off her shiny red hair. 'She beautiful even when covered in eggs.' he'd thought to himself. Shaking his head to bring himself back to the present moment, he took a deep breath. He looked down at his hands, and realizes he was shaking. He unconsciously moved his right hand to the pocket in his robes, and felt the lump that was the cause of his sudden queasiness. 'What if she...no...she wouldn't...would she? I must be crazy. Oh, Merlin, help me.'

He waited, trying unsuccessfully to still his hands and steady his breath. Finally, after what had seemed like years, Ginny strolled out of the kitchen and into the living room, clean as a whistle after scourgifying herself. She sighed heavily as she plopped down next to him, reaching out to flatten his hair. She did that a lot, most of the time not even knowing what she was doing. Harry turned his head to look at her, and as he did, his fears rushed over him anew, his heart pounding harder than it ever had before. He started to sweat. 'Jeez, can she see me sweating? Oh...shit.'

"Harry, are you ok? You're sweating. And you're trembling! Harry, what's the matter? Are you sick?" Her eyes shone with worry. 'Merlin, she's just like her mum.'

He shook his head no and closed his eyes. 'It's now or never. C'mon...ok'

"Ginny..." Shit..oh shit oh shit.

"Yeah? What is it sweetie? Are you sure you're ok?"

"Ginny...I've never been more scared in my whole life then I am right now, to be honest."

She moved to interrupt, but Harry put his finger up to shush her. She looked at him indignantly.

"I love you so much, Ginny. I don't know what I would do without you. You..you are my life." He looked at her, terror written all over his sweaty face. But he was determined. There was no going back now.

He moved slowly off the couch into a kneeling position an the floor in front of her. His heart was about to jump out of his chest, he was certain.

Ginny's eyes grew as large as saucer's as she realized what was happening. She looked at Harry, and tears began swimming in her eyes, but she was still. So still, she could've been a statue.

Harry pulled the lump out of his pocket, and brought the black velvet box onto the palm of his hand and opened it. He turned it around and raised his arm, so that the box was directly in front of her face. 'Here goes.'

"Ginevra Weasley...I love you so much. Please...Will you marry me?"

Harry had no idea what the hell had happened. He's been knocked over onto the ground, there was a shrill, screeching noise piercing his eardrums, hair in his mouth and he was choking. Something was squeezing his wind pipe with scary strength..

"Ginny...*gag*..you're..choking...me..."

Ginny let go of Harry, and straightened herself into a sitting position next to Harry, holding the box, tears streaming over her freckles. She had the biggest grin that Harry had ever seen stretching across her beautiful face. She beamed at him, speechless.

"So..is that a yes?" He grinned up at her, his hear still pumping, but feeling much lighter.

"YES! YES YES YES! Oh Harry..I always wanted..I never thought..Oh, it's so beautiful.. Oh, Merlin. Oh..I love you Harry, I love you so much!" The words spilled out of her like a dam had been released. She wrapped her arms around him again, trying not to squeeze the life out of him.

'YES YES YES! I did it! Thank you Merlin..'

Harry gathered her into his arms and got to his feet, smiling broadly into her shining face. He leaned down and kissed her soft lips fervently. He wanted to kiss her like this forever. He would never let her go. He would never let anything hurt her. She was his. His. Harry smiled at this thought.

"Okay. That was the easy part. Now lets go tell your mum."

She laughed loudly, still looking up at him.

"You think I've got a strong grip..Say good-bye to your ribs.."

THE END


End file.
